EverlastingThe Rest of The Story!
by Everlasting'Creations17
Summary: Camille loves Oscar. She will do anything to keep him alive. Camille must find the stones and return them to thier "rightful" owner. And what's worse? Camille is all too willing to complete the task, no matter the consiquences. If you have not read Everlasting or The Eternal Sea you might get a little confused. Magor Spoiler alert for those who haven't read the second book!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Camille" A familliar voice called. Camille roused from her slumber, her eyes still shut. Who was calling her name? It was a familliar voice but she didn't recognize it right a way.

"Camille" the voice called agian. The idea of not knowing who it was irked Camille. She had heard the voice before but she still remained unenlightened. It wasn't Oscar's voice. Or Ira's. And definitely not Randall's. She racked her brain for whoever else it could have been.

" Who's there?" Camille called, her voice hoarse from slumber. She still hadn't opened her eyes, affraid of who might be there in front of her.

" Oh come now, Camille. My voice isn't that hard to recognize" the voice nearly snapped at her. An electrical current of sudden realization traveled through Camille's entire body. She shot up, suddenly affraid. Opening one eye, Camille found her suspictions to be correct. It was Domorius. She opened the other eye, her gaze still focused on _him_. Domorius' lips were curved into a cruel smile. Camille looked around her and she gasped in horror. She was in the underworld. Than Camille sighed.

" This is just a dream" She told herself, still half a sleep.

" Oh, Camille. Foolish Camille." He chuckled at her ignorance.

" I brought you here. Because I want you to do..._something_ for me" he said, the smile still upon his face.

" I didn't know you could bring me here. I hate how powerful you are!" Camille practically spit the words into his face.

" I'm much more powerful when the stones are in my possesion" Domorius hinted. " I'm not fetching them for you!" She yelled at him. Camille had a feeling that that was what he wanted. " If you want them get them yourself!"

" You know I can't leave the underworld. How would _I_ get them?" Domorius' mocking voice only made Camille more Angry-probably his point.

" Send one of your couriers!" Camille snapped back at him.

"And get me out of here!" She added, pounding the air. Here Camille was, in the underworld, brought there by _Domorius_. She hated his name. She hated everything about him. She hated him.

" Well, Camille, I can't just send one of my couriers to fetch the stones. This is a task that only you can perform" he was almost giddy as he spoke. At that moment she wanted to step on his foot, or punch him in the gut. She decided that the latter would be best...for now at least. She started toward him but she stopped as he spoke.

" Ah, ah, ah! Remember our little agreement?" Domorius asked jumping back. He knew she remembered but it was more like a retorical question. Camille rubbed her temple where the horseshoe shaped scar from three years ago was mostly faded. Making a deal with Domorius was probably the biggest mistake she could have ever made. In fact, Oscar was still mad at her for it. Camille really had tried with Randall. But things just didn't work out and both of them went their seperate ways. They both agreed that it was for the best.

That's when Camille booked a voyage straight to Eygpt. She had decided to keep the stones, just in case. Once in the underworld Camille found Domorius more infuriated with her than last time. She made a deal with him. If he allowed oscar to return to earth for good she would do his "bidding". This was the second time he had called upon her.

After using the stones she contacted Maggie and gave them to her to protect.

" I don't even know where Maggie is! And even if I did she would never give them to you! Even you know that" Camille's heart beat faster. She knew she couldn't leave until she promised to cooperate.

" Yes, but you'd better find her and get the stones from her. I would love to have Oscar's soul re-enstated into my..._collection_" He threatened. Camille hoped that he didn't see the sudden look of horror on her face.

" You wouldn't!... Would you?" Camille hated how stupid she had just sounded. Of course he would! She was talking to ruler of the underworld. He was heartless and wouldn't make any deals unless he benefitted from them.

" You don't want to loose your precious Oscar, do you?" Domorius was by far the most evil person she had ever met, if you could call him a person. He would take back Osacr's soul if she failed or didn't cooperate. Who knew. He might even find a way to trap Camille there, forever. Camille sighed and dropped her shoulders.

" How much time do I have? " Camille asked. Domorius smiled, knowing she'd given in.

" One month " Domorius said.

" ummm, wait a minute. How will I get back down here? One month is not enough time to sail all the way to Egypt. I would need at least five month's" Camille said hoping he would give her more time. Domorius snapped his fingers and something appeared out of the air, if there was any air. It was a necklace similair to the ones the couriers wore but it was different. This necklace had a smaller pendant that had the three pyramids on one side. On the other side was a scripty letter D and a ghostly figure behind it. It was gold just like the couriers pendants. The chain was like a tiny braided rope which was gold as well.

" Now will you get me out of here?" Camille asked.

" Of course. I trust that you won't fail me" He said, handing her the necklace.

" When you find the stones, snap the chain and you will instantly appear here. The second the one month period is up both you and Oscar will instantly appear here, even if you aren't wearing it" Now he had a smurk on his face and Camille wanted to punch him in the gut again. A hazy mist fell over her and the last thing Camille remembered was wanting to kill Domorius.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Camille woke up in her bed, the necklace he'd given her no longer in her hand. "Camille" Oscar's voice sounded sweet in her ears.

" What is this?" He asked worried. Camille sat up in bed and opened her eyes. Oscar was dangling the pendant in front of her face.

" Domorius needs a favor" Camille said with clenched teeth. Anger bubbled in her voice and Oscar could tell that she wasn't very happy. Oscar sighed, still upset at her.

" Camille, I love you more than anything but I wish you never would have done that" Oscar's voice had softened and he sat down next to her on the bed.

" Oscar, I couldn't stand another minute without you. I didn't care what it took and I still don't. As long as we are together I will do _anything _" Camille said resting her head on his shoulder.

" But this is practically torture for you, Camille. A fate you don't deserve" His eyes were sweet and understanding and Camille almost forgot the situation as she stared intently into them. Camille shook her head.

" It doesn't matter. This is a small price to pay for true love. Nothing could make me change my mind" Camille said. Oscar leaned in closer to Camille, his breath was warm against her cold skin. He put his hand on the nape of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Sparks Ignited in Camille's stomach when their lips met. He held her there for a few moments longer and than he slowly pulled away, a deep look of concern in his eyes.

" ...What does he want?" Oscar asked, slowly.

" ...The stones" Camille whispered, unsure how he would react.

" But we don't even know where Maggie is!" Now Ocar was angry.

"That's what I told him. He doesn't care. In fact, I think he would love it if I failed. I'm going to get them and give them to him" Camille said straight-forward. " And Domorius having the stones back is probably the worst Idea of all! Do you know what would happen if he got them back, Camille? Do you know what he would be capable of?" Oscar's words were harsh.

"Yes. But that doesn't matter. I've made up my mind" Camille looked him in the eye. "What will happen if you fail?" Oscar wanted to know everything now but he would need to be getting to work.

" Domorius will take back your soul...and probably mine" Camille's voice had a hint of sarcasim when she spoke.

"What if I do fail? I can't imagine loosing you again. I _won't_ loose you again. Loosing you would be the real torture!" now tears welled up in her eyes. Oscar hugged Camille. He held her there a moment and than pulled her away and looked into her eyes.

" You won't fail. I'm going to help you. Maggie probably hasn't even left the United States. We will find her and even if she doesn't want to give us the stones we will get them from her" His voice was even sweeter now and he rubbed her shoulders noticing how tense she was.

Camille smiled at him.

" Camille, I really half to go. I will see you tonight and we will figure everything out, okay?" Oscar smiled at her and pulled her in for one more kiss. The sparks reignited inside her.

" Okay "

" I love you, Camille" Oscar said as he headed for the door.

" I love you, too" Camille called.

Camille looked at the ring on her left ring finger. She remebered how Oscar had saved up for four months just to buy the ring. It was a gold band with a small diamond in the center. There were two smaller diamonds, one one each side of the bigger diamond. On the inside of the band there was an inscrpition. It was a simple ring but Camille had found more and more that she perferred this simple life than the very complicated one she had lived with her father. _Her father._ The whole reason why she was in this mess was because she had set out on a journey to ressurect her father. Camille remembered how she had "let him down" so to speak.

Oscar and Camille had been married for almost 8 months now.

Camille smiled as she read the inscription on the inner band of her wedding ring:

_To my dearest Camille. Love always, Oscar. _ He probably would have said more had there been more room on the ring. Camille slipped the ring back on her finger. She shoved aside the sheets and put her feet on the floor.

If Camille wanted Oscar to remain alive she would half to figure out where Maggie was as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Camille hurried down the street on her way to the post office. If Maggie had sent her anything it would be there seeing as Camille nor Oscar had gone to get their mail for two or three weeks. Camille opened the door and stepped inside.

" Hello, How may I help you?" The postman asked Camille has he looked up from his work.

" Hello, I would like to collect my mail. My name is Camille Kildare" She said. Camille still wasn't used to her new last name but she loved the way it sounded.

" Finally. You haven't been in to pick up your mail for two weeks" The man was clearly adgitated. He slammed a pile of 5 or 10 letters on the counter.

"I was getting close to throwing it out if you didn't come soon, you know!" the man didn't sound very happy. She picked up the mail and shoved it in her bag.

" Thank you" Camille said as she left the post office. Camille walked quickly, she was almost sprinting.

Once she made it home she dumped the mail on the table and began to sort through it. There at the bottom of the stack was a letter-from Maggie! Camille was quick to peel it open and began to read.

My dear friends Oscar and Camille,

How have you been? Is everything going well? I heard that you shut your father's bussiness down, Camille. I'm so sorry to hear that. How is life going?

I am doing well. I'm living in a town called Charlottesville, Virginia. It is a lovely town full of kind people and some of my family members. I am staying at my great Aunt's house in her spare bedroom. She has a gorgeous two story house with lots of rooms. My Aunt has lots of money as well as rooms.

As you may have guessed I am still protecting the stones. I carry them with me at all times knowing that there are still people looking for them and hunting me down for them. I worry every night that someone, or something will break into my room and steal the stones from me. Since I have been living here I have seen at least two couriers. One of them did, in fact, try to kill me but he didn't stand a chance. I snapped the pendant around his neck. He had stabbed my shoulder with a knife. A minor injury if you ask me. Another one was following me today and even though he didn't make any moves I chased him down an alley and he snapped the pendant off of himself, affraid of me. He must have thought that I could rekill him or something because he was terrified. I know Domorius wants the stones and I will never let him have them.

That's part of the reason why I would like to visit. For one, I haven't seen either of you since the wedding and I was wondering if I might come and visit in about two months. If I don't hear anything from you I will assume that it would be okay for me to visit. Even if you don't want me to come I will. Anyways, I must be going seeing as I am very busy. I will see you two weeks after this letter arrives.

Your Dear Friend,

Margaret(Maggie) Starbuck

So Domorius had sent couriers to fetch the stones. Camille should have known. She wondered if Maggie knew that he had brought Camille into the underworld and was forcing Camille to fetch the stones, even though she "owed" him. She hated the thought of owing Domorius of all people a favor. Not just one, but three.

Camille knew Maggie would never let Domorius have the stones. She didn't know what she was going to do. Camille had to get the stones. Otherwise Oscar was a goner. And Camille doubted that Domorius would even let her leave the underworld, especially with how angry he was at her...still. Camille had "intruded" twice and she had stole the death stone from him.

Camille couldn't understand why Domorius hadn't needed a favor from her before. She thought for sure that he would have almost immediately wanted the stones back. But no. Domorius waited until the "perfect" time to have her fetch them. But what made this time so "perfect"? Than Camille's heart sank. Oscar. She had gotten taste of what it was like living with the one man she truly loved.

Domorius thought that if they were already married than that would drive Camille harder to accomplish the task. He was right. Camille was more driven than ever. It wasn't just the thought of loosing Oscar. She would be loosing her husband. Just the thought of living without Oscar made her want to cry. How did he figure that out?

Now Camille hated him even more, if she could.

Than Camille looked at the envelope. Maggie would arrive in three days. Camille didn't care about the rest of the mail. most of it was letters from family and friends. Nothing too Important compared to Maggie's letter.

Camille ran out the door and headed toward the wharf where Oscar worked. Camille probably should have waited until he got home that night but she didn't care. She saw him standing with his back turned to her, enthralled in his work.

" Oscar!" Camille called. Oscar turned around, a smile on his face. Oscar pulled camille in for a hug crushing her in his embrace. Oscar put his hands on her waist. " Maggie sent a letter. She will be here in three days" Camille told him.

" See, things will be easier than we expected!" Oscar said with enthusiasum in his voice.

" Not exactly" Camille replied.

" What do you mean, Camille?" Oscar asked her, sensing the doubt in her voice.

" well, in the letter Maggie mentioned that she had been attacked by couriers. She knows that Domorius wants the stones and she said that she would NEVER give them to him" Camille's shoulders sunk. her voice had turned to a whisper at the mention of Domorius' name. One sailor walked up to Camille.

" You mean Domorius as in...the lord of the dead?" The sailor asked, his voice shaky. Camille paled, unsure what to say. She looked to Oscar for support but he was equally stumped. After a short moment Oscar spoke.

" No! Why would you think that!" Oscar snapped at him. The sailor smiled, waved his hand as if to shrugg the question off and backed away. Everyone who knew Oscar knew that he had a short temper and that it often got the best of him.

" trust me Camille, we will get the stones from Maggie" Oscar's doubtless voice reassured Camille completely. She smiled at Oscar. Oscar pulled her in for a long, meaningful kiss. Some of the sailors around them looked up from their work. Oscar pulled away.

" You should get home now, Camille. I have work to do" Oscar said.

"I Love you" Camille said as she turned to leave. Oscar returned to his work. As Camille walked away she heard a few of the sailors comments about her.

" So thats the infamous Mrs. Kildare aye, Oscar? You were right. She is amazing" One sailor said.

" I hope I find a girl just as lovely" a young sailor chimed in. He was probably about 17.

"I would love to have a woman like her. I bet she's great! Ya know?...In..." The sailor shut up seeing Oscar's expression change from a content look to completely pissed off. Oscar glared at the man with complete hatred.

"Well, is she?" The man prompted. It was the same man who had asked about Domorius. Camille's cheeks reddened, embarrassed by the remark. She stopped walking as people all around looked at her. A few passers by heard the comment and realized that he was talking about Camille. When she looked back toward Oscar he had the man pinned to the ground and had already gotten a few good punches in. He punched the man in the gut once more.

"What right do you think you have to talk about my wife like that!?" Oscar was angry. Oscar dragged the man up by his arms and threw him as hard as he could into the ocean.

" What a scum" Oscar said, teeth clenched. Oscar watched as the man swam closer to shore.

"If you ever make a comment about Camille again you won't have a stomach to punch!" Oscar yelled as the man climbed ashore.

"S..Sorry. I..it won't happen again" The sailor said, scared to peices.

"It better not" Oscar added, giving him an angry look.

"Your a lucky man, Kildare. I would give anything for such a lady. " the first sailor replied, looking over at Camille.

Oscar looked up at her and smiled, "I know" He said. Hearing that made Camille smile as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Camille walked through the market, a basket in hand. Maggie would be there tomorrow. Two women looked over at Camille. They were about her age. One had brown hair pulled up in a perfect bun which was adorned with pearls. The other had beautiful blonde curls which cascaded down her back. They both wore beautiful dresses made of fine silk and their acessories were only the finest. They were some of the girls Camille had met at the many parties she had attended before her father had died.

"That's Camille Rowen" the blonde haired girl whispered as she pointed to Camille. "I heard that she was engaged to Randall Jackson. I guess she threw it all away to marry some poor, stupid sailor" the other girl replied.

"What a foolish girl" The blonde haired woman said. Camille dug her finger nails into her palms. Even though they were whispering Camille could hear every word.

"That's enough! I never truly loved Randall so why would I marry him?" Camille wasn't going to take the're crap.

" Because he is rich. I would give anything to marry Mr. Jackson!" That was Charlotte Jones, the blonde haired woman.

" Money doesn't matter. Its weather or not you love that person that matters." Camille's beliefs had changed a little. Most girls did believe that marrying for money was very important. Especially if you came from a rich family has Camille had.

" Well, its not just that, Camille. Not only is Randall rich, but he is also smart, and handsome" The other girl replied in a condescending tone. That was Virginia werthington. Camile looked at both girls left hands.

"At least I'm married. Your both 20 years old and neither of you are married. You aren't getting any younger, you know?" Camille almost smiled knowing she had hit a soft spot.

" We...just haven't found the right men yet" Charlotte defended.

"Could it be that your too rude? Or maybe because your standards are so high? Or how about the fact that your greedy and all you care about is money?" Camille asked, retorically, condescending, and mocking them at the same time.

"Ha! Well, when I marry at least it won't be too an uneducated bafoon who's manners are that of a wild apes" Virginia always looked for an insult to infuriate Camille with. They weren't exactly friends. In fact, they were sworn enemies.

" If you ever get married" Camille began.

"And Oscar isn't stupid! He's very smart and his manners are just has good as anyone's!" Camille was becoming more infuriated by the moment.

"Well miss Rowen. Aren't we a little touchy this afternoon" Charlotte said in a mocking voice.

" No. I am not" Camille said. She turned to walk away but than stopped.

" And my name isn't miss Rowen anymore. My name is Camille Kildare!" Camille snapped at them.

" She married him?" A third girl asked as she walked up. Camille knew this girl to be Marilyn Davenport. The rich, popular gossip of San Fransisco. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a bun as well. Her dress was covered in ruffles.

" What do you mean?" Charlotte and Virginia asked in unison.

"Oscar Kildare. He was her fathers first mate. I heard that he died-twice and that Camille over there brought him back to life both times" She was mocking, and condescending at the same time. All three girls burst into laughter and could hardly contain themselves. Where had she heard all of this? Ira. He had sailed all the way to San Francisco just for their wedding. Of course he would have said all of those things.

"I don't care what you say. No amount of mockery or insults could ever make me regret marrying Oscar" Camille said sternly.

"This is why we never got along, Camille. Because I am here" Virginia said raising her left hand above her head.

"And you are here" She added, her hand almost brushed the ground has she bent down. "Let's be honest, Virginia" Charlotte interceeded.

"Camille, this is you" she said rudely. Charlotte bent down and picked something up. It was a peice of dirt. "Oh contrare Charlotte. Camille is lower than dirt!" The girls began laughing again. Camille couldn't take much more of this. There were three tomatos in her basket.

Camille took one of them and threw it at Virginia. It splattered all over her face and the top of her dress. Camille took another shot. Marilyn ended up with a tomato on her neck. She now looked like she had been stabbed and her insides were spilling out. The three girls were horrified. People around them burst into laughter. One sailor fell over on his stomach and pounded the ground, too histarical to contain himself.

"What's the matter? Didn't think I could handle myself, girls?" Camille had just been served a huge plate of Mockery and insults. She was going to give it all right back.

"If I may ask, are you more horrified about the fact that your clothes are ruined and you look like you've been run through, or is it the fact that I, for once in my life actually stood up for myself?" Camille Snapped at them using a condescending tone as well. For as long as Camille could remember these girls had picked on her and teased her. But she never did anything about it knowing that her father would be ashamed.

" Oh Camille. You are just as stupid as the man you married. How surprising!" Charlotte said, her voice was drenched in mochery. Camille reached for the other tomato in her basket. She sent it flying through the air. The projectile missed Charlotte. It flew past her landing on top of a man's head. Randall Jackson's to be exact. He turned to face Camille. Camille's cheeks reddened and she wished she never would have thrown the third tomato. The sailor that had just recovered fell over again, holding his stomach.

"Camille?" Randall was shocked to see his ex fiance`. Randall touched the top of his head which was now covered in tomato guts. A look of horror passed over his face. He pulled a hankercheif out of his coat pocket and tried to wipe his hair clean. The inards of the tomato only became a bigger mess. Now he looked worse.

"Randall? How have you been?" Camille couldn't believe that she had just done that.

"I've been well. How have you been?"

" I've been good" Camille replied.

"If I might ask, Camille why are you throwing tomatoes at people?" Randall asked, slightly horrified and a little amused.

"Ummm. Well...These tomatoes were rotten and I wanted to see how badly they splattered" Camille fibbed, almost laughing. Only a child would have said something like that.

"So you threw them at people that you knew?" Randall could tell that she was lying and he knew that wasn't the real reason.

Charlotte, Marilyn, and Virginia had disappeared, probably embarassed to show themselves in front of Randall.

" Okay. The real reason why I threw the tomatos was because those girls deserved it. I never ment to hit you!" Camille said.

"Still. I don't think that's a pluasable reason" Randall commented. He looked up as if he was trying to see the red gooey mess in his hair.

"I'm...so sorry, Randall" Camille said with as much sencerity as possible. She closed her eyes and shook her head, apalled at herself.

"It's fine, Camille. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my wife though. She will probably think that I was attacked by someone" Randall began to laugh as he pointed to his once brown, now bright red hair. Camille began to laugh too.

"When you think about it..it is pretty funny" Randall said, still laughing.

" It really is" Camille added.

"I guess I will see you around" Randall said.

"Yes. I guess so" Camille replied. She watched as Randall walked away. She was glad to see that ,even though they were once engaged, there was absolutely no tention between them. Camille felt sorry for Randall. He looked like a large rock had been dropped on his head. Or like a bright red tomato had been thrown at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Maggie would be arriving any minute now and Camille was worried. If she asked for the stones Maggie would surely want to know why. If Camille lied to her friend than it would probably come back to bite her. Camille practiced what she would say in the mirror, playing both her part and Maggie's.

" _So what do you need the stones for_"

Camille tried to mimmick Maggie's slightly annoying voice.

" I'm going to return them to Domorius to save Oscar's soul" She answered back imagining how beweildered Maggie would be.

" _Camille! I never thought you of all people would ever say that!_ " Camille nearly laughed at how stupid she sounded.

" But I can't loose him again!" Camille would yell at her.

" _That doesn't matter! Domorius is last on the list of people who get the stones _" Camille could just picture her saying all these things.

She wanted to cry knowing that Maggie would probably be willing to risk Oscar's life for some stupid stones that Belonged to Domorius anyway.

Camille heard a knock at the door. Camille left the room and walked to the front door. " She gripped the handle and turned it to the side.

Maggie stood on their front portch.

"Long time no see" Maggie smiled at Camille.

"Maggie! How have you been?" Camille asked.

"I've been good" Maggie said, her usual air of sarcasim in her voice.

"How have you been, Camille?" Maggie asked in return.

" I've been good...for the most part" Camille added hesitently. "What's wrong, Camille?" Maggie asked.

"Can we talk about it later?" Camille answered Maggie's question with her own.

"Of course" Maggie said not wanting to pressure her friend.

Camille escorted Maggie inside their quaint house. Adjusting to such a different lifestyle wasn't easy for Camille. She was used to having breakfast, lunch, and dinner made for her. Now if they wanted to eat she would half to do all the cooking. There was no maid to do the cleaning, It was up to Camille. She had even done the dishes. Camille remembered how she had told Ira that picking weeds was as domestic has she would go back in port Adelaide. Now she was cooking and cleaning; the duties of an average housewife. Camille had never had so much work to do before. In a way it excited her. It was all uncharted territory.

" So, what is married life like? Is it fun? Is it exastperating? Surely halfing to cook three meals a day for two people and keep this house clean must be awful. I bet your tired of it already" Obviously Maggie didn't know Camille as well as she had thought.

"Actually. I have enjoyed the challenges it brings" Camille didn't want to sound completely love struck. For the last eight months all Camille could think about was Oscar. She was in fact lovestruck but she didn't really want Maggie to know seeing as Maggie always teased Camille about personal matters.

" What, if I may ask, do you need the stones for?" Camille had known she would ask.

" Well.." Camille started to speak again but she had no clue how to start. Camille's neck was suddenly wet with beads of sweat. Oscar rubbed Camille's back, knowing how hard this was for her.

" Because. I made.." Camille trailed off and swallowed hard. Maggie had known that Camille had returned to the underworld to get Oscar but she had no Idea that Camille had struck a deal with Domorius himself. The subject came up during dinner and Camille hadn't wanted to talk about it quite yet. Camille couldn't wait any longer. The truth had to come out and Maggie would half to deal with it.

" I made a deal with Domorius" Camille held her breath and shut her eyes. Maggie wimpered.

" Camille! Are you stupid!? I...I'm at a loss for words" Maggie's expression had changed from its kind demeaner to a harsh look. Maggie stared at Camille, her mouth gaped open wide.

" So you promised Domorius that if he would give you Oscar back you would fetch him the stones?" Maggie asked, her voice drenched in horror.

" Not exactly" Oscar replied. He knew Camille was too upset to speak. Camille shoved her feelings aside anyways.

" I told him that if he gave me oscar back I would complete three tasks for him" Camille could feel the redness of her cheeks increasing. Maggie put her head in her hand and swore under her breath. This was not what Maggie wanted to hear tonight.

" So he asked you to get the stones for him? And what is the punishment if you fail?" Maggie asked trying to surpress her anger.

" He'll take Oscar's soul back...and possibly mine" Camille added.

" Camille, When you told me that Oscar was wandering around the forelands and you just snatched him up and left...that was a lie?" Maggie asked, infuriated. " Camille was shaking miserably and she knew Oscar could feel it, his hand still rested on her back.

" Yes. It was. I couldn't just tell you that I had made such a deal. You would have..." Camille trailed off and looked at Oscar who was just as nervous as she was. " I would have gotten angry?" maggie said her tone of voice rising.

" Is that what you were going to say?" She looked Camille straight in the eye. " Well of course I would've gotten angry. I am angry! How could you do something so stupid...for love? Now, Domorius practically has power over you, Camille! You are so very, VERY stupid!" Maggie's words tore into Camille like a wolf tearing into its prey. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands. Oscar was pissed and he didn't take care in hiding it.

" You...how can you expect Camille to act? Have you ever been in love?" He asked, his words just has rude as Maggie's.

" No" Maggie said queitly.

" Than how can you understand how Camille must've felt? I would have done the same thing if it ment saving her life" Oscar took a pause. He looked at Camille who's crying had only intensified. Oscar looked back at Maggie.

" Your Heartless" He said to her, teeth clenched. Oscar pulled Camille close to him and tried to comfort her.

" Fine! Believe what you want but your wrong. Both of you! This is the worst thing you could have done! I will never give you the stones! NEVER! I can't believe that you would support her even you know just as well as I do that what Camille did was wrong!" Maggie turned toward the door, grabbing her travel bag in her hand as she stormed through their little house. Maggie slammed the door shut behind her, infuriated with them both.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Camille woke the next morning. Her cheeks were sticky and red from many hours of tears the night before. Oscar was always so loving toward Camille. He stood up for her even when they both knew that what she had done was wrong.

Camille looked to her right, Oscar had already gotten out of bed. Camille thought that she would do the same. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The floor was cold and Camille felt awful. She pulled on her robe and walked outside the bedroom. She looked in each room of the house but Oscar was no where to be found. Camille than looked at the clock hung on the wall in the kitchen. 5 o'clock. Oscar didn't leave for work until 5:30. _What is he doing up so early? _Camille thought.

Than she realized that he was probably out looking for Maggie. Camille sat down at the table after making herself a cup of coffee. She sighed, recalling what had happened the night before. Maggie had been so cruel, so heartless as Oscar had put it.

Obviously Maggie had never been in love because she didn't understand the crazy things love makes you do. Camille didn't want Oscar to bring Maggie back to their house, knowing that she would probably just make things worse. Camille sat deep in thought. She was tapping her finger against her tea cup when the door opened.

It was Maggie, behind her was Oscar. He pushed her inside and she nearly tripped, his shove full of force. Oscar stepped inside and shut the door harder than usual.

" I found her hiding in an alley. We half to sort this whole situation out. Maggie, sit. Please. " Camille noticed that Oscar only added the word "please" to keep things from getting any worse. Maggie reluctently sat down at the same chair she had sat in the previous night. Oscar sat down as well and looked at Maggie, his eyes still showed anger.

" Now. Why did you blow up at Camille last night?" Oscar asked her.

" Because, she made a deal with _him_" Maggie spat that last word. " Its my job to protect the stones and giving them to Domorius is definitely not protecting them" It seemed Maggie would never budge.

" What's so bad about giving the stones back to him? They were Domorius' in the first place" Camille couldn't believe that she was actually saying that.

" Camille, you don't actually believe that do you?" Instead of sounding angry Maggie sounded concerned.

" Listen, Camille" She began. Camille didn't want her to begin. Camille didn't even want to hear her voice after what she had said the previous night.

" You are my friend and I care about your well being. The only reason why I got so angry was because you had jeapordized your life by striking a deal with Domorius. You know, He actually can do something to you when he has the life stone in his possesion. If memory serves me correctly he will also be able to set foot here on earth with Umandu." Camille was surprised that Maggie was actually using a friendly tone with her.

" He will probably also be able to kill whoever he wants. And not mention that he will have all this power and you still half to do his bidding. So now do you see why giving him the stones back is such a bad Idea?" Maggie looked into Camille's eyes hoping that she had swayed her friend.

" But Oscar will die! I'm not going to let my husband die because protecting two chunks of rock is more important" Camille's tone remained calm but she could tell that Maggie was becoming adgitated.

" But Camille you don't under-"

" Oh I understand, Maggie. Completely. Its either hand over the stones and spare someones life or keep the stones and someone looses their life over _rocks_" Camille wasn't going to give in. She would never choose those rocks over Oscar even if it meant that Domorius would have so much more power.

" Maggie, please listen. What if I had to choose between saving your life or letting you die and you were married? What would you want me to do?" Camille asked hoping for the answer she'd been looking for.

" It's my destiny to protect the stones. I am to guard them even if it means giving up my life" Maggie said.

"I know that's your destiny. Maggie please. Give us the stones" Camille knew that is was practically usless even to ask. Maggie thougth long and hard. Nearly 10 minutes went by before she gave them an answer.

" I will think about it" Maggie couldn't believe that she was actually considering handing them over.

" I just need time" She added.

" How much time?" Oscar asked, warily.

" I don't know but this is a tough descision" Maggie answered.

" No more than six days" Oscar said.

" Alright" Maggie answered. Her voice was a little shaky. Maggie knew what was right but she needed time to think it over.

The thought of Domorius having so much power again scared her. She had heard the stories and couldn't Imagine allowing that to happen again.


End file.
